Heroes : Fixing the broken
by MrsPleasant13
Summary: I don't own Heroes. SPOILERS FOR HEROES. Only moments after the end of season four, Claire has to move to Sylar's apartment. A new threat arises. What happens when it's all down to Sylar and Peter to save Claire? Will the group be able to stick together? Or will they find out that some things can never be healed? Even the most broken of people need someone to help them heal...
1. Chapter 1

_Claire Bennet had just done the unthinkable. She had shown the american reporters about her ability. No one had expected the news to come_ out like _this, and neither did the press._

Claire was no longer visable as the press crowded around her like a swarm of bees. Someone had to do something. And it was perfectly clear that Noah bennet wouldn't be doing anything, and hiro Nakamura was just as shocked as everyone else. Emma stood unmoving at the side, her knuckles bleeding out sluggishly. Peter was her uncle, and it was technically his responsibility to help her, But he was just too stunned to even move.

"Jeez everyone here is just so lazy... dont worry everybody, the man she hates the most will step in to save her. No biggey." Sylar sighed, as he started to move forward towards the crowd. All the specials drew their focus on sylar's thin strong frame moving slowly. When sylar reached the group, he cracked his knuckles and rolled his neck before shoving every reporter out of the way with as much force as he could muster. "Sorry but I just got to steal my girl, Claire, from you all. We got to get moving. Any questions you all have will have to wait." Sylar said, his fake texas accent matching his fake grin. Sylar wasted no time in wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her closer. No words were exchanged as sylar dragged Claire away from the buzzing press.

Claire looked up at Sylar as they walked away. "Listen to me. I'm not here to hurt your or anybody else. I've changed. So follow my lead I will get us out of here." Sylar said, the cocky arrogance he wore like a coat now removed, and claire saw that he wasn't lying. She wasn't especially happy about trying to stay calm, but Nathan would want her safe. "Whatever. Don't think this means I trust you. Because that could take a lifetime after what you have done." Claire snarled. Sylar shrugged his shoulders lazily. "You seem to forget we can't die, we have millions of lifetimes to share Claire." Sylar laughed at Claires horiffied face. Peter saw her face and jogged over to comfort her.

The dirty ground dust kicked up behind peter as he ran. "CLAIRE!" Peter shouted, opening his arms wide. Claire jogged up to peter and wrapped her small arms around his thin frame. The faint jumble of cameras clicking was all that could be heard around the carnival. Peters hand immediately went to her head and wrapped her in a tight embrace. His eyes found themselfs locked onto Sylars as a silent thank you. Sylar nodded and moved to peters side.

Sylar was very glad that Peter trusted him, because if peter trusted him Claire would follow. And that meant he could become close to her, which is what he wanted more everyday. The tattoo told him very little apart from the fact that one day she would become his friend. He knew that this would be a small way to show her he meant no harm anymore.

Peter stroked her hair slowly, thinking of a plan to get her out of here safely. Then he remembered.

Hiro.

Peter turned his head behind him and saw Hiro watching their embrace. Peter motioned for him to come over with a slight nod of his head, swishing his thick long black hair into his eyes. Hiro walked over with some speed, Ando trailing behind cautiously. "Hiro, could you teleport us out of here and take us to my apartment?" Peter asked. Hiro nodded, making sure that everyone linked arms before he closed his eyes tightly, leaving the sound of shocked gasping and cameras clipping excitedly behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Dark shadows crowded around the empty apartment that belonged to Peter. The room was naked, stripped of any furniture which wasn't needed. The little apartment barely even managed to sustain Peter, but it did it's job after all. Whenever someone came over, they had to find their own way to make themselfs comfortable. The dim lamps in the corner of the room struggled to fight the overwhelming power of the shadows. Silence screamed it's way around the apartment...

POP!

Hiro, Ando, Peter, Noah, Claire and Sylar filled the small apartment quickly, Hiro's power allowing them a quick get away. No one dared to move in the apartment as it was too dark and too crowded to even expect to be able to move safetly. Big footsteps echoed lowdly, and the small lamps and lights flickered on at Peters command. Everyone finally allowed themselfs to take in the apartment, no one daring to move. Sylar moved into the only avaliable chair and sunk down into it comfortably. Some glares were thrown his way, resulting in Sylar's signature smirk to once again be worn like a warm coat on a snowy winters day.

Chills shot themselfs down Claire's spine as the realisation of what just happened sunk in. A wave of nausea swept itself across her body, And claire wasted no time in darting away from the crowd of people. Claire darted into the bathroom and made sure to lock the door, muffling the confused whispers of the people that she left behind in the living room. She felt suffocated, trapped. Despite everything, she felt that only Peter and Sylar were the only ones that truly didn't want to kill her right now. As Claire thought about this, a small chuckle escaped her thin pale lips. "Wow.. In five minutes iv'e changed the world and developed a small bit of faith in a man that pulled out my brain..." Claire mumbled, Rubbing her forehead to try and remove the headache growing in her brain slowly.

Peter looked around at the group, and noticed claire wasn't among his friends. Sylar, answering the unspoken question, looked up to peter and said "she made a dramatic run into your tiny bathroom. If i was you i wouldn't bother her, she seems a bit on edge. And trust me i would know." Sylar smirked when the only Bennet left in the room shot him a glare that could kill. Sylar met his eyes, the flame in his eyes would have been hilarious to laugh at if it wasn't for the fact that he would be the reason if Claire left and didn't come back.

Sylar raised his head slowly. " She needs a stable, very secure home now and lets face it... Peters apartment isn't fit for more than one person, Hiro lives thousands of miles away, She can't go back to texas because by now the press will have secured her details of her home and will have ambushed it. So that kicks Noah, Hiro and Peter out of the picture... So i guess that leaves me with the job. Claire can come and live with me!" Sylar smiled, the first genuine smile since his first use of his power. Silence once again swept it's way around the room, The glares of Noah Bennet managing to make the room drop ten degrees in the process. Peters face etched itself into a picture of deep thought as he thought about what Sylar had just said.

The silence grew thick and heavy in the room. Nobody dared to move apart from Noah. Noah stompted towards Sylar, stopping inches from his face. "Now you listen here... And you listen good. My Claire Bear will never ever become dependant on you, you murderer.." Noah snarled. Sylar smirk grew in size at Noah's failing attempt to intimidate him. "Oh yeah because a lying parent who nearly killed his own wife protecting his own lies and pretending that your god is so much better. Poor old Claire bear never really had a stable family... What a shame..." Sylar mocked in a whisper, yet it managed to echo around the room. Anger that boiled like a volcano painted itself onto Noah's face. Noah grabbed Sylars shirt and pulled him up to eye level. Sylar didn't even flinch as the grib around his shirt moved to his throat. "What i would have done to do this many years ago, Mr Grey." Noah mumbled. Sylar's hands moved to his throat to try and remove Noah's big hands, even though he couldn't die.

Noah knew he couldn't kill this man, but the fact that Sylar's vision was failing and he was gasping for breath really cheered him up. Peter appeared, grabbing Noah's hands and tugging them away. Peter managed to remove them from Sylar's throat quickly, Allowing Sylar to fall to the ground in a gasping and laughing mess. Hiro grabbed Noah and held him back whilst Peter gently helped Sylar stand on his feet, not missing the fact he swayed for a moment. Sylar looked at Noah and laughed hard. "Ok you guys, lets not kill eachother just yet. As much as i hate to admit it... Sylar has a point. He is the best one of us to look after her, And she will be hidden away." Peter tried.

"Peter! You too! He murdered your only brother and now your going to let him loose with his daughter! Are you insane?!" Noah shouted, Not caring who heard.

"Look Noah! Don't you think i know exactly what hes done! Yes he murdered my Brother and dozens other but lets put it this way. I have forgive him. He is not the same person he once was. And if i trust him, Then you should too."

"No way peter!"

"Come on Noah. It's not like he will kill her. And if he even lays a finger on Claire or hurts her i will personally see him out. Trust me on this Noah. She will be safe." Peter said, his hand stretching over and grabbing Sylar's shoulder which was a hint for Sylar to step in and take control of the situation. Sylar however did no such thing apart from sitting back down. "Trust me Sylar. If you even dare hurt Claire you will never ever see her again. I will personally kill you. Don't under estimate what i would do for her." Noah snarled once again.

Sylar rested his head against his hands, attempting to rub away the headache that was slowly brewing in his mind. Noah was starting to really irritate Sylar and Sylar just wanted to be left alone. Sensing this, Peter nodded before moving to the bathroom where Claire was. "Hey Claire can i come in?" Peter knocked loudly. No words were exchanged except for the door opening a fraction and Peter stepping into the bathroom leaving Noah, Sylar and Hiro alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Peter walked through the doors quickly and shutting them behind him, Showing the men in the other room that he really didn't want to be disturbed. Claire walked back over to the sink and took up the position she had obviously claimed as her own the whole time he was talking outside. Peter wasted no time in walking over to her and wrapped his thick arms around her. Claire threw her head into his chest and rested it there whilst they drank in the feeling of calm flowed between them both. They both knew it wouldn't last. Peter more than claire..

"So what's going to happen then?" Claire asked, Pulling her head out of his chest and looked at him in the eye. Peter didn't look down until he realised that Claire would properly get angry for leaving such a big gap in the conversa-

"So? Peter? Going to tell me then?" Claire snapped angrily at him whilst a smirk crossed his face.

_Brand new world... Same old Claire... Ironic.._

Peter thought before allowing his eyes to wander down to her face and for his smirk to drop.

"We are going to be moving you to a new residence with someone i know will personally protect you and will keep you safe claire." Peter said slowly, carefully choosing his words so the small blonde didn't get angry. "Ok... Sounds good, despite the fact im sensing something that your not telling me here... Peter, Who am i staying with...?" Claire asked warily, Now completly removing herself from his embrace to stare at him.

"Ummm... Before you freak out, I want you to hear me out. Your not going to cut in at all are you?" Peter asked warily.

"Sure, Just get on with it." Claire snapped.

"We have made arangments for you to stay in New york city... With Sylar. Now before you completly freak out i want you to know i can personally promise you that he won't touch you. But if he does, He will have me, Noah and anyone else who cares about you to deal with." Peter said, Raising his hands to show that he meant what he said.

Few moments passed sluggishly between the pair before Claire lifted herself of the sink and stood next to the door. Before she stepped out she looked back at Peter with a look that he would always recognise on Nathan. The look of pure hopelessness and anger. "I just want you to know that i trust what you say. I will never forgive him for what he has done, But if you are allowing him to look after me then i guess he must be serious." Claire said, Raising a smile before opening the door and walking out to face her new room mate...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

The room was deathly silent as sylar sat staring at the floorboards whilst everyone else sent daggers his way. He knew what he did was wrong, But was there really any need for the amount of staring they did? Even without Sylar's very strong sense of hearing he could hear every word that Peter and Claire were saying to eachother. Sylar had to restrain himself from smiling in glee when he heard Claire say she would trust him.

_Bad move..._

Sylar shook his head before raising it to watch the door open and a familiar Blonde step out. Her once harsh eyes were now filled with despair as she looked to Sylar. He wasted no time in standing up to face her more before he realised a single tear had made it's move from her young eyes to her cheek. Peter walked out behind her and stood next to Claire before whispering something in her ear. Claire looked up and nodded before shuffling close to him.

Claires thin hand started to tremble, The events of the night and the fact that she would be living with a murderer all flooded her head at once. Her head grew fuzzy and she started to grow dizzy. Sylar noticed this and placed his hands on her shoulder. Out the corner of his eye he saw Noah visibly stiffen at the sight of a maniac touching his daughter. Sylar smirked at him and looked back down at Claire. She was shorter than him but even at this distance he could see her face clearly. "Dont think for one second this is me forgiving you. I may have pretended to accept the fate that i now have but i won't forgive you that easy. So just take me away and lets get this over with." Claire said before hugging everyone around her and then making her way to the door.

Sylar watched as she silently said her goodbyes and moved to the door. She stepped outside, Waiting for Sylar to follow. Sylar didn't bother with any witty comments as he followed her outside. He shut the door behind him and grabbed onto claire before rising up into the sky, quickly taking off full speed towards New York.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Sylar dragged them up higher into the sky before setting them down onto the floor outside of his apartment doors. Claire waited for Sylar to go first before following him up the stairs. No words were shared before Sylar came to stop at a old, worn brown door which clearly had seen netter days. He stuck his key into the slot and sighed when it didn't seem to move, Before he pounded his fist against the door. The action had to be repeated a few times before the door caved in and opened for them both. Sylar wasted no time before throwing his keys across the room to land on the red worn sofa that was slanted across the right side of the room.

Claire took a long hard look at the room, taking in the aged mustiness the old room gave her. "It isn't much but it suits my needs." Sylar stated, as if answering unspoken thoughts that were swirling around her head. Despite the obvious age of the room she noticed that it was suprisingly clean. Sylar waited a moment before moving through the small living room and through a door. Claire stood in the doorway and moved to close the door before hearing a voice she had learned to fear swept through the small room like a tidal wave. "Come on Claire I'll show you too your room." He said slowly, his deep voice echoing gracefully around her. She hesitated before following him into the room.

She noticed two doors on the right of the small bed in the left corner. Sylar stood next to the bed before slowly motioning with his hand towards the two doors. "The door on the left is the bathroom which we will have to share and the door on the right is my room. This is where you will be staying. Make yourself comfortable i dont use this room." He said before promtly moving towards his room.

Claire waited a moment before sitting down on the red bed. The bed was suprisingly comfortable, and she didn't realise how tired she actually was until she sunk deeper into the matress beneath her. She focused her hearing on the muffled sounds of Sylar in the other room, Finding a unexplainable comfort in knowing her past stalker was just a room away. She allowed her eyes to flutter close before allowing darkness to sweap her mind, engulfing her into a deep sleep quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Claire was unsure of how much time had passed before her eyes opened slowly. She looked around at her surroundings and sighed when she realised it hadn't been a dream. She went to move but she noticed the blankets had been thrown on her and her shoes had been removed, Both actions she didn't remember doing. Frowning, Claire pushed the blankets off her thin body before padding hesitantly through the quiet apartment.

"Sylar...?" Claire called out hesitantly before opening the door to the living room and poking her head out into yet another empty room. Claire couldn't shake the feeling of dread as she started to move through to the kitchen, then to the bathroom.

Nothing was there.

Claire began to panic. The government had got to Sylar and she was going to die. Claire couldn't help but start to feel her thin hands trembling with the idea of Sylar being totured for her location. She was going to die. It was all over...

The sound of the wooden stairs groaning under the weight of someone forced the adrenaline to pump freely round her body as she swiftly moved to the kitchen and grabbed the biggest kinfe there. If they wanted her, they were going to have to fight for her. Steadying herself for the oncoming attack, she moved behind the sofa and crouched down low as the sound of metal scratching against the door got louder. Suddenly the door flew open and Claire wasted no time in jumping up quickly, Ready to face her attacker...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Claire leaped up to face her attacker as the door opened quickly. As a figure stepped into the room, Claire raised her knife to whoever was there. No one moved before she heard a sigh and felt the kife being tugged off her. "It's just me Claire, Just me." Sylar muttered as he stepped further into the room and used his foot to shut the door behind him. Claire visably relaxed when she realised it wasn't the government coming in to take her away and kill them both.

Sylar dumped the bag of clothing onto the sofa along with his keys and moved to the kitchen. Claire couldn't help but stick her hand into the bag to see what was there. She felt soft fabric before pulling it out and seeing it was fresh clothing. Claires eyebrows knitted together in confusion as she felt more clothing. "Where did you get these...? You didn't... Hurt anyone for these did you...?" Claire hesitated before looking up to face Sylar.

Sylar grabbed a drink from the kitchen and sighed. "Do you think I just go around attacking anyone I want...?" Sylar said, and when he didn't get an answer his face became filled with anger. "I bought these for you Claire." Sylar snarled before moving to his bedroom. Claire heard his footsteps get further away before properly tipping the bag upside down and spilling the contents across the floor. They were all the right size, And Claire definitely didn't want to find out how he knew her dress size.

She took a long inspection of the clothes, seeing clothing that was quite nice and decided that she had acted out of line. Claire knew that this situation was uncomfortable for both of them, And asking Sylar if he had done something bad for the clothes probably wasn't the smartest thing she had ever done. Claire scratched her head before gently picking up the clothes and placing them in her room.

She placed the clothing in the wardrobe before picking out a simple pair of jeans, a black t shirt and some shoes before moving to the bathroom to get changed. Once she was done changing, Claire grabbed a baseball cap and threw her hair up into the cap before deciding she wanted to leave the apartment. Claire didn't bother to tell Sylar where she was going as she stepped out of the apartment, Down the apartment stairs and out into the streets of New York.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Claire didn't know where she was heading, But she just knew she had to get away. Temporarily living with a psychopath who once killed your biological father was always going to be akward, But the tension was too thick for her tastes. She knew that her adopted dad was partly to blame for Sylar's behaviour, and if anyone she should be mad at her dad not him. But deep down she knew a little piece of her did not hate Sylar or Gabriel, But rather pitied him. She knew what it felt like to be abandoned.

Claire didn't know how long she had been walking for, but she knew she couldn't stop walking now. She didn't want to go back to being with Sylar, She never really felt at ease with him around. She constantly felt like a mouse who was one step away from falling into a trap. She knew that it was silly given she was immortal and peter trusted Sylar completely to feel this way, But Claire knew it would take months before she honestly felt comfortable around Sylar. At the end of the day, Claire needed the help.

As claire continued to walk she didn't pay attention to the time passing, and she didn't realise that around 2 hours had passed since she started this journey. Sighing, Claire took in her surroundings and saw that the darkness of the night had spread into the deepest parts of the streets. Not even the murky streetlights succeeded in saving the street from the darkness. She patted around in her pockets and found she had left her phone at the apartment. _Great... _She sighed internally as she realised she had no way to get back to the apartment. She didn't know Sylar's phone number off the top of her head and she had never been this deep into New York before.

As she was having her silent panic, She decided it was best to keep moving instead of standing in the middle of a dark street. She turned back the way she came and silently hoped she was walking in the right direction.

Claire kept walking for a few moments before she became aware of the feeling she was being watched. She quickly turned her head behind her, seeing nothing behind her but the empty street. Knowing better than to dismiss the possibility she was being followed she kept on walking. A few minutes later the feeling inside of her became much stronger, And started to morph itself into butterflies in her stomach.

Claire decided she had to turn around again. As claire turned her head to look behind her again a hand swooped across her face and snaked it's way onto her mouth. The hand applied pressure and muffled her panicked cries before anybody became suspicious. Claire started to shake her head quickly her eyes widening, and tried to swallow the urge to cry.

The man behind the hand started to tut loudly before leaning into Claire's side and whispering into her small ears. "Calm down Miss Bennet. My boss wants you in the best condition and we wouldn't want to risk the chance that your psychopathic babysitter would find us now would we?" The voice laughed quietly and Claire became vaguely aware of a cold object being forced into her skin. It took Claire a moment to realise the man had drugged her!

Already feeling the drug taking over her system, Claire weakly tried to pry the hand off her face before the corners of her vision became black. Claire became vaguely aware of a black limousine halting before the pair before she was lifted up and placed into the car. Claire didn't have time to react before her vision went black completely...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Sylar had been resting in his room for around an hour before he became aware the apartment had become deathly silent. Normally, Sylar wouldn't have minded the silence, His whole life he had been alone after all. It was the fact he remebered he had a loud blonde cheerleader living in his apartment now that wouldn't keep quiet for very long. He figured he probably should get up and go and look, So with great effort Sylar picked himself up off his broken mattress and stood up. He couldn't care less how messy his hair was inevitably going to be, He knew looking around the apartment was the top priority.

With a swish of his hand he threw the door open and stepped outside into Claire's new bedroom. By the looks of things she hadn't been in here for any significant amount of time. Sylar then turned on his heels and forced the bathroom door open quickly. The door loudly crashed against the flimsy wall, revealing no claire.

Sylar forced the uncomfortable feeling of uneasiness building in his stomach down, He was a serial killer who had never hesitated in his whole life. So why was a cheerleader that had tried to hurt him many times make him feel so nervous when she wasn't around? He shook his head to banish these distracting thoughts, And he started moving into the living room area.

Nothing.

Sylar picked up pace as he walked to the kitchen and hesitantly peeked his head into the kitchen...

Nothing.

Growling, Sylar spun back around and stood in the living room, contemplating his options. He could sit and wait for Claire to return on her own accord, After all he knew she was very independent and wouldn't appreciate him checking up on her. His next option could be to call peter and tell him and then they go searching together. Sylar knew that wasn't a good option at the minute, So Sylar decided he would just sit and wait for Claire to return.

_3 hours later..._

Sylar couldn't lie, He was starting to worry. This was odd for Claire, Normally she wouldn't just wander off, Especially not for hours in a strange place for her. He knew it was stupid to feel worry for a woman he had tried to hurt so many times, But who was to say people couldn't change? Ever since the carnival he's felt the urge to protect the blonde, And this was bordering on a full blown panic. He was Sylar. Sylar didn't panic...

But Gabriel Grey does...

Shouting loudly, Sylar shook his head and stood up from the sofa. He was not going to have an internal war with himself now. He flung himself across the small room and into the kitchen, Picking his mobile up off the old counter. Scrolling through his contacts Sylar found the number he was looking for. Claire's mobile number. Peter had made sure they had eachothers phone numbers, Especially now Claire had unveiled their powers to the world's media. Sylar pressed ring on his phone, he lifted it to his ear and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Voicemail.

Sylar angrily slammed his phone onto the counter and punched the bench underneath him, Enjoying the satisfying buckle of the wood underneath his fists and the loud crunch his knuckles made. He ignored the sharp stabs of pain as he lifted his fist and watched the bone move itself back into position. He allowed a grin to spread across his face as he felt the pain subside and his hand regained it's original shape. "Never gets old..." He muttered as he bent his fingers slowly.

Sylar felt the red hot anger burn inside of him still, And decided he couldn't do this on his own if he ever did want to make Claire trust him. He felt the anger within him. The anger was not unfamiliar.

The anger killed.

Sylar once again picked up his mobile and searched for his most contacted contact, Peter Petrelli. He knew Peter would help, Because out of all the men Peter understood him and didn't fear him. They had spent long years together and had learnt to understand eachother, despite it not being real. He leant against the counter and waited for Peter to answer his phone. He waited for only a few rings before he heard the recognisable of Peter Petrelli speak.

"Hello? Gabe? Is that you?" Peter asked, his voice sounding confused.

"Peter? Yeah hi it's me. We have a serious problem." Sylar said, the worry he had been feeling being obvious to only Peter.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked, Complete seriousness in his voice.

"They have her peter. Claire's gone... They got Claire." Sylar whispered, unable to stop his voice breaking.

"Give me five minutes. I'll be right there." Peter said, Not waiting for Sylar to reply before he hung up.

Sylar sighed as he put his phone back down, and waited for Peter to arrive.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Sylar had only been waiting a few minutes before he heard a loud hurried knock on his door. In a few quick steps, He made it to the door and opened it. He didn't even have time to greet Peter before he was pacing in his small living room. He closed the door behind him, and the noise seemingly brought Peter back to reality. Peter walked up to Sylar, and wrapped his arms around him, Sylar uneasily tapped him on the back. Sylar immediately felt better when he released his hold on him.

"Are you ok Gabe? Did they hurt you?" Peter asked concerned, ignoring the fact he could heal.

"Im fine Peter. I don't know who 'they' are because they never came here." He said sitting on the sofa and leaving room for Peter to sit next to him.

"What do you mean?"

"What i mean Peter is that... Claire went out three hours ago and she still hasn't returned. That's not like Claire at all."

"Do you know where she went?" Peter asked, His hands clasped infront of him as he looked straight into Sylar's eyes.

"No peter i don't. Do you honestly think if i did you would be here now!" Sylar shouted, Standing up quickly.

"Calm down, ok? We will get her back." Peter said, Standing up and slapping the ex killer on the shoulder.

Sylar twisted his head to look at Peter as he walked into the small kitchen. Peter flicked his fringe off his face as his hand grabbed a small can from the fridge. Peter shut the door behind him before stepping back into the ex serial killers line of sight.

"How do you think we should start looking for Claire?" Peter asked, making his way back into the living room. A moment of silence passed between the pair as Peter continued to stare at Sylar.

"Gabe? How do yo-" Peter was silenced as Sylar waved a hand at him.

Another moment passed before Sylar's face twisted into a face peter knew all too well, before Sylar bolted out of the small apartment and began running down the stairs. Peter dumped his can onto the floor before he too bolted out of the room and down the stairs, following Sylar. It wasn't long before Peter reached the bottom of the stairs and forced the small doors open.

Peter stepped out onto the dark street and looked around the busy roads before Realising that Sylar had ran off. "Great..." Peter mumbled before he stepped back into the old apartment building. Making his way back up to Sylar's room, He realised he had no idea where he ran off too, Meaning it would be even harder to start the search. Sighing again, Peter continued his way into the old room before shutting the door, Picking up his abandoned can and sitting on the sofa, Deciding it would be best just to wait for him to return.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Claire was unsure of how much time had passed since she had last been awake. She tried to move her hands to stand, but found that her hands had been bound. Next claire tried to open her mouth to shout, Her mouth had also been bound. Claire heard no sounds of movement around her and decided that opening her eyes was the next thing to do before she could even think about how she was going to get home.

Hesitantly, Claire slowly opened her eyes and found herself looking at a dark damp wall. She moved her eyes around the small, damp, depressing room before deciding that she had been taken underground somewhere. She didn't really have time to process this information properly before she heard a door behind her being opened and the feeling of hands roughly grabbing her face to undo the gag on her mouth. Claire shook her head, attempting to free herself of the rough hands, but finding that all she got in return was the hand tugging at her face gag even harder.

The hand finally managed to free her mouth from the gag, resulting in Claire keeping her eyes straight ahead. She refused to look up at her captive. She would not be seen as weak.

"My my miss Bennet, i remember that you were stubborn. Aren't you at all curious as to who managed to grab you right under the watch of the psychopath and his crew? Why, Claire, you really have changed since the last time i saw you." A dark laugh followed the voice of the man in the shadows, and light seemed to fall slowly onto the man. Claire had to squint to truly get a good look at the voice...

Samuel Sullivan.

Claire felt herself become colder, the cold spreading from deep inside her and sweeping throughout her body quickly. One question kept racing through her mind at the sight of him...

_How was he back?_

"No comment? Wow. You really have changed. That's right. Get a good look at me. Im back." A sinister smile accompanied his statements as he slowly bent down to be at eye level with Claire.

"And now I'm here for revenge. Miss me?" He smirked again before he grabbed Claire's chin and pulled her closer to him.

"Let go of me." Claire whispered, unable to find her normally confident voice.

"Nah. You see claire, after you and your idiot friend's ruined my carnival I got arrested. And then you went and revealed yourself to the whole wide world and you know what? You got me a job. I work for the government now for a secret department that rivals even the company. And I've been tasked with finding you and experimenting on you. So... Seeing as you've joined me here in this cell I find myself feeling the urge to start the first part of my experiment..." Samuel sneered, His face still so close to Claire's face to the point where there noses could have easily touched.

Claire found herself unable to look away for Samuel's sinister eyes, knowing fine well that he was dangerous. She didn't see samuel reach into his jacket pocket, nor did she him pulling out a small shiny object until he held it up to her face. Her eye's widened in fear as she watched his eye's look at the shiny object before he looked back up at her and smirked.

"Don't worry. You won't even feel a thing." He remarked before he started to touch the object, revealing its sharp end before he quickly jabbed it into her thin neck.

Claire could feel the drug slowly making it's way around her system. She tried to fight it. She could feel the drug slowly working. Darkness slowly filled her vision...

The last thing she saw was samuel grinning before she felt more hands grab her roughly. Her vision dimmed again.

"Don't worry boys. We will just drop her off back in New York. Night night Claire..." She tried to fight the overwhelming fuzziness sweeping through her head as she struggled to listen to the conversation.

She felt tired.

And suddenly...

She let the darkness consume her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

"Gabe stop!" Peter shouted at Sylar as he continued to speed walk his way through the streets, completely ignoring Peter. Sylar turned around to face Peter which a look that should of scared him, it would have scared him a few months ago. But not now.

"Look Gabe I get it that your stressed, I am too but would you just stop this for a second and think? We've been running around for hours and we haven't found any evidence of her so just stop for a minute." Peter looked Sylar square in the eyes with a look that practically begged him to defy.

"Your right Peter. Let's just stop the search when we are getting closer to her. Let's just give up and go home, eh? Brilliant idea. Why don't you run along and I'll find her and you can stop annoying me." Sylar sneered, his eyes never leaving Peter.

"You know what? Running around New York at three in the morning isn't going to solve anything and you know it! Stop trying to be the hero for once and just actually think!"

"Don't push me Peter. I'm not trying to be the hero, But it's a lot more than what your doing right now."

"No I'm not your the one demanding that we drop everything and run for her."

"What did you want me to do, Huh? Forget about her? Whatever."

Sylar had unconciously moved closer and closer towards Peter to the point where they were practically touching. He gave Peter one last look before pushing Peter away and turning back down the alley he had found himself in. He heard Peter sigh and then he heard the light click of footsteps behind him and then...

Two dark figures stood at the bottom of the long alley.

Sylar darted behind one of the large, dirty, damp bins and pulled Peter with him. He knew that if they had anything to do with Claire, they had to sit and wait to see what they knew about her. It wouldn't be a problem for him, he did have super hearing afterall. So, he closed his eyes and he forced himself to concentrate on their sound waves, honing in on them until...

_"Where shall we dump her?" _

_"Dump her here. Hopefully her psychopath friend will find her before he finds us too."_

_"I agree. Come on lets get out of here, Boss is probably waiting for us."_

_"Yeah your right."_

He then heard a loud cracking noise and then nothing but white noise coming from them. They must have moved too far away.

He re opened his eyes and found that Peter was hunched infront of him with a concerned look in his eyes. Peter didn't even have time to question him before he stood up and darted around the bin, sprinting towards the place where the two men had once been and then he saw a pale hand catch the moonlight as it lay unmoving.

He hesitantly walked towards the hand, hoping that it wasn't Claire's hand and that she was fine. Then he saw her.

He saw Claire.

He quickly sprinted to her side when he noticed how she was bruised everywhere and there was a pool of blood already surrounding her. He was shocked, Claire was supposed to be indestructible yet those two idiots have made her like this...

He felt the comforting rage and hunger sweep through him as he thought about what people have done to Claire. He knew he had to stop this feeling. This feeling was dangerous. This feeling was murderous.

He had to fight it. He shook his head and re focused on Claire, now aware that Peter had wordlessly joined him. Or maybe Peter had said something, all he could hear was a sharp ringing in his ears. He watched as Peter raised his head to look at him and he hoped Peter wouldn't notice how far into himself he had been forced into. How close he is to killing again. How much he needed the help.

Peter raised his hand and shook his shoulders, this simple action seemed to bring everything back into focus.

"Gabe. Hey Gabe? You with me? She's in a really bad state and we need to get her back to the apartment quickly and then I can help her but I need you to lift her gently and without too much movement. Can you do that? Just hold on buddy she will be fine i promise." Peter smiled at him, and he decided that this internal war would have to continue later and with the person who hurt Claire.

So, he picked up Claire and lay her head onto his chest slowly before catching her legs on the other arm and then looked at Peter as he put both of his arms onto his bare skin on his hand and absorbed his flying ability. Both men looked at eachother, then at Claire before shooting off into the sky.


End file.
